


Blueeyedsexbabomb e Magnificentbabe

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabble - Traduzione [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistaken Identity, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirata a questo prompt: "Ti ho appena conosciuto e sei la persona più dolce del mondo, ma ho una specie di cotta per qualcuno che scrive storie molto perverse sul suo blog e con cui ho parlato, ha persino scritto smut per me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueeyedsexbabomb e Magnificentbabe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blueeyedsexbabomb and the Magnificentbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236935) by [otppurefuckingmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic). 



> Ispirata a questo prompt: "Ti ho appena conosciuto e sei la persona più dolce del mondo, ma ho una specie di cotta per qualcuno che scrive storie molto perverse sul suo blog e con cui ho parlato, ha persino scritto smut per me...  
> In che senso sei tu?"
> 
> OMFG AMO QUESTO PROMPT! Mi sono lasciata prendere la mano (di nuovo).  
> A quanto pare non sono in grado di rimanere nel limite delle drabble *sospira* Ecco a voi!

La prima volta che Magnus andò ad un appuntamento con Alec, non riusciva a credere che ci fosse qualcuno così bello e comunque così genuinamente dolce. Ma, lo apprese subito, Alec era semplicemente così. Fu premuroso e un vero cavaliere. Ascoltò tutte le sue lunghissime storie, ridendo nei momenti giusti e facendo le domande giuste, anche se incespicava un po' con le parole. Si offrì di pagare la cena, pur sapendo che Magnus aveva molti più soldi di lui. Non era mai successo e la sua gentile insistenza fece sciogliere Magnus ancora di più.  
  
Alec finì per piacergli più di quanto si aspettasse. Sarebbe stato quasi troppo, per un primo appuntamento, se Magnus non avesse saputo che Alec era giovane, inesperto e semplicemente molto aperto ed entusiasta. E dolce. Alec Lightwood era la persona più dolce con cui fosse mai uscito.  
  
Si salutarono a fine serata, il ragazzo arrossì quando Magnus gli diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia e quasi cadde dalle scale solo per quel tocco leggero, ma lui lo afferrò e... era bello. Forse il miglior primo appuntamento a cui fosse mai stato. Il moro gli disse di scrivergli - _presto_. Comunque, la prima cosa che Magnus fece appena arrivato in casa non fu scrivere ad Alec, ma accendere il computer per controllare le notifiche.  
  
_Blueeyedsexbabomb_ avrebbe dovuto postare la sua nuova fanfiction, quella sera.  
  
Magnus sapeva che la sua ossessione era ridicola. Non era ancora sicuro di come fosse finito nel fandom di RuPaul’s Drag Race, ma le fanfiction di Blueeyedsexbabomb erano il suo motivo per restarci. C'erano rossetti e glitter. C'era feroce cattiveria che riusciva a farlo applaudire e anche pura vulnerabilità che riusciva a farlo piangere. E lo smut*? Magnus aveva imparato abbastanza cose sull'avventurosa vita sessuale delle drag queen, fino ad allora, ma _Blueeyedsexbabomb_ \- "X" per i seguaci - portava il sesso su un livello trascendente. Lo smut che scriveva lui era inspiratore.  
  
E molto, molto perverso.  
  
Ma quando fece il login, non c'erano aggiornamenti. Magnus sbuffò verso lo schermo e si alzò per farsi un drink. Mentre stava finendo di versarsi del bourbon con ghiaccio, sentì il suono che gli indicava l'arrivo di una nuova mail. Ingollò il drink, riempì di nuovo il bicchiere, poi tornò al suo pc. La nuova storia di X era esplosiva - ed era lì lì per far esplodere altre cose per Magnus. Appena finì di leggere, aprì un'altra pagina ed entrò nella sua chat con X.  
  
_La nuova fanfiction è incredibile, X! *emoji con gli occhi a cuore**emoji del fuoco**emoji della doccia**emoji del 100*_  
  
Ci vollero solo pochi secondi perché arrivasse la risposta.  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: grazie, Babe!_  
  
Magnus sorrise allo schermo. X non lo intendeva come un vezzeggiativo. Il suo nickname, ovviamente, era _magnificentbabe._  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: il tuo prompt era brillante_  
  
Magnus si sentì un po' lusingato a quel commento. _Che posso dire? Ho un'immaginazione sconcia_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: è quello che amo di più di te. Allora, che combini?_  
  
_Ho avuto un appuntamento, stasera_  
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui X non inviò messaggi e Magnus si chiese se fosse ancora online, poi  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Andato bene?_  
  
_Molto, molto bene, in realtà_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Non ti piace passare le tue serate libere con me? Scherzo. È grandioso, Babe. Ne ho avuto uno anche io_  
  
Quello bruciò più di quanto a Magnus sarebbe piaciuto ammettere. Forse si era preso una piccola cotta per X. Ma loro erano amici. Amici che si scambiavano storie sexy sulle drag queen e ridevano. Molto. Avevano passato così gli ultimi sei mesi - con Magnus che gli mandava i prompts più inappropriati che gli venissero in mente con X che li accettava tutti e li sviluppava, traendone le migliori storie che Magnus avesse mai letto.  
  
Erano amici. Tutto lì. E Magnus aveva avuto un primo appuntamento incredibile, quella sera, un amico avrebbe voluto lo stesso per l'altro. _Sì? Com'è stato?_ Rispose infine.  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: lui è davvero troppo bello per me._  
  
Magnus non aveva mai visto una foto di X, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Apprezzava il ragazzo che conosceva. _Non ci credo._  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: credimi, quel ragazzo è *emoji con le mani sollevate in preghiera* *emoji con le mani sollevate in preghiera* *emoji con le mani sollevate in preghiera*_  
  
Magnus rise. X usava raramente le emoji - erano più una cosa da Magnus. Ma quando le usava, era perché non trovava le parole adatte. E, considerando quanto fosse brillante X con le parole, Magnus capì che questo ragazzo doveva essere da svenimento, se lui non riusciva a trovare le parole per descriverlo.  
  
_Beh, se è così fantastico... è single? Chiedo per un amico._  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: giù le mani, babe. Lui è tutto mio._  
  
Chattarono ancora per qualche minuto, ma Magnus riusciva a sentire le energie abbandonarlo e il richiamo del suo letto. Dopo aver spento il computer, scrisse ad Alec. _Mi piacerebbe rivederti_  
  
Qualche minuto dopo ricevette risposta. _Piacerebbe anche a me_  
  
Magnus, quella notte, andò a letto con il sorriso sulle labbra.  


* * *

  
  
Il mese seguente passò in un vortice di quanto più Alec Lightwood Magnus riusciva a far entrare nella sua vita. Se credeva che il primo appuntamento fosse stato perfetto, non sapeva in cosa si stava facendo coinvolgere. Alec poteva essere giovane, ma era anche riflessivo e responsabile. Portava il peso di tutto il mondo sulle sue spalle, ma era pronto ad infrangere le regole e fidarsi di Magnus quando se ne usciva con le sue idee folli. E tutto era così _semplice_ \- qualsiasi cosa facessero, s'incastravano perfettamente. Anche se, in verità, c'era ancora un certo tipo di _incastro_ a cui non erano ancora arrivati.  
  
Magnus aveva pensato che, forse, quella sera sarebbe stata la sera giusta, ma...  
  
Ma quella sera, Alec era a casa malato - troppo malato, aveva insistito, perché lui potesse anche solo stargli vicino - quindi Magnus era in pigiama sul divano, con il cellulare a fianco in caso Alec avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa e avesse chiamato. Dopo aver finito una maratona di tutte le sue serie preferite ed essersi rimesso in pari, tirò fuori il computer e iniziò a fare una triste perlustrazione tra le storie, per trovarne una che non avesse già letto. Stava passando sempre meno tempo online e riusciva sempre ad accedere giusto per apprezzare le storie di X quando postava, ma il ragazzo non aveva postato nulla quella settimana.  
  
Magnus aprì la chat con X, sperando che fosse online, così avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui passare il tempo. _Ci sei?_ Digitò.  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Più o meno. Sto cercando di scrivere, ma la mia testa non funziona molto bene, stasera._  
  
Magnus aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Tutto bene?_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Sì sì! Non preoccuparti! E tu? Esci con Mcspalleporno?_  
  
Magnus poteva essersi lasciato sfuggire con X quanto adorasse le spalle di Alec. Circa un milione di volte. Ma non gli aveva detto il suo nome - aveva un po' di discrezione. Non molta, ma ne aveva. _Non oggi *emoji che piange* *emoji che piange* *emoji che piange*_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: stai piangendo sul serio, vero?_  
  
_Non mi giudicare_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: LOL! Non giudico!_  
  
_Allora, su che storia stai cercando di lavorare?_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Potrebbero esserci pittura del corpo glitterata e delle corde coinvolte_  
  
Magnus rabbrividì. I suoi pensieri corsero subito ad Alec. Immaginò se stesso che dipingeva le sue parti preferite del corpo di Alec (ed era certo che ce ne fossero più di quante ne avesse già viste), poi Alec gli legava le mani e... Magnus dovette scacciare subito quelle immagini dalla sua testa. _Sembra sexy *emoji del fuoco*_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Lo spero! È quello l'obiettivo_  
  
_Sei così buono con me *emoji che fa la linguaccia con gli occhi chiusi* Se vivessi qua vicino, potremmo prenderci un caffè e parlare dei prompt. Potrei darti una mano. Non che io sia esperto o cose così..._  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Se vivessimo vicini, vorresti davvero incontrarmi?_  
  
Magnus non dovette nemmeno pensare alla risposta. _Ovvio!_  
  
Ci fu un momento di esitazione, poi....  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: E uscire con me?_  
  
Magnus fissò lo schermo con la bocca spalancata. X era una teoria. Etereo. Sarebbe potuto sparire in qualunque momento e lui non avrebbe saputo dove trovarlo. Ma Alec... Lui lo guardava come se il grande segreto della vita si potesse trovare nei suoi occhi. Perciò Magnus pensava di aver avuto fortuna, questa volta, e di aver trovato qualcuno che forse ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.  
  
Un mese prima non avrebbe nemmeno creduto che sarebbe stato in grado di rifiutare la sua cotta, eppure eccolo lì, la risposta era ovvia. _Penso che le cose con il ragazzo che sto vedendo si stiano facendo serie. O, almeno, mi piacerebbe che lo fossero_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: È grandioso, babe. Spero che ti tratti bene._  
  
_Lo fa. E il tuo ragazzo?_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Non so. Penso che mi piaccia più di quanto io piaccia a lui. Non abbiamo ancora fatto sesso!_  
  
_Cosa? Il re delle oscenità è in astinenza? Assurdo!_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Lo so, infatti! Penso che ci stia andando piano per me. Probabilmente mi ucciderebbe se sapesse che lo sto definendo dolce, ma lo è_  
  
_Aahh il vero amore_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Forse :)_  
  
Magnus si rigirò il telefono tra le dita, fissandolo. Non gli piaceva il fatto di non essere con Alec e non sapeva perché, ma parlare con X gli aveva fatto venire ancora più voglia di stare con lui. Ma Alec aveva insistito dicendo che il suo raffreddore era troppo brutto e non voleva che Magnus si ammalasse. Questo aveva senso ed era incredibilmente dolce, ma lui non era tranquillo sapendo che Alec se ne stava occupando - da solo - in quel momento. _Aspetta un secondo, ok?_ Digitò.  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Nessun problema_  
  
Magnus aprì una nuova scheda e cercò il sito del caffè preferito di Alec. Era una tavola calda dove il ragazzo amava portarlo perché era casual e accogliente, tutte cose che Magnus di solito evitava, in un ristorante, ma amava quel posto perché gli ricordava Alec. Magnus ordinò online una zuppa, tè caldo e pane fresco (che secondo Alec era _buonissimo_ ), inserendo il proprio numeri di carta di credito, ma l'indirizzo di Alec per la consegna. Se non poteva stare con Alec quella sera, poteva almeno mostrargli che ci teneva.  
  
_Sono tornato_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Sono qua!_  
  
_Quindi, vuoi che ti aiuti a superare il tuo blocco per questa fanfiction?_  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Come sempre!_  
  
Chattarono per mezz'ora e Magnus si stava davvero sforzando di non immaginare Alec in ogni scenario di cui discutevano. Ma X era così bravo con le parole, che stava per mandare tutto a fanculo e presentarsi comunque a casa di Alec, perché la sua attrazione per il ragazzo non era solo sessuale. Almeno, se fosse stato con Alec, avrebbe potuto coccolarlo e sapere se stava bene...  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Aspetta. C'è qualcuno alla porta. Torno subito_  
  
Magnus appoggiò la testa allo schienale del divano e chiuse gli occhi. Iniziava a farsi tardi e lui sarebbe dovuto essere in grado di passare una serata lontano da Alec, ma gli mancava. E parlare con X stava migliorando e peggiorando le cose allo stesso tempo. Inoltre, lui voleva davvero vedere il ragazzo...  Un trillo segnalò un nuovo messaggio.  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Oh mio Dio. Non indovinerai mai cosa è appena successo._  
  
_Qualcosa di perverso?_ Rispose, perché, davvero, a cos'altro avrebbe potuto pensare?  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Noooo. L'esatto opposto. Sono a casa malato e il mio ragazzo mi ha appena fatto recapitare zuppa e tè dalla mia tavola calda preferita. Forse gli piaccio più di quanto pensassi!_  
  
Magnus lesse il messaggio con la bocca spalancata. Poi lo lesse ancora. Poi ancora. Ma... non poteva essere...o sì? _E pane?_ Riuscì a digitare con dita tremanti.  
  
_Blueyedsexbabomb: Sì. Il pane fresco che fanno loro. Questo lievito è strepitoso, ma non quanto il mio ragazzo lol_  
  
Il cervello di Magnus andò in corto circuito. Appoggiò le mani sulla tastiera. _Alec?_  
  
Fissò lo schermo. In attesa. Ma non arrivarono messaggi per almeno un minuto. Poi, invece, squillò il telefono e il nome di Alec lampeggiò sullo schermo. Magnus accettò la chiamata, trepidante per il nervosismo e l'eccitazione.  
  
"Tu sei Magnificentbabe?!" urlò Alec al telefono, prima che lui potesse dire una parola. La sua voce era rauca per il raffreddore ed era perfetto. E, wow, Alec era perfetto per lui.  
  
"Pensavi di non piacermi?!" urlò Magnus di rimando, poi iniziò a ridere quando sentì la risata ronzante di Alec arrivare dall'altro capo del telefono.  
  
"Non ci credo" disse Alec, dopo aver finalmente ripreso fiato.  
  
"Beh, credici, _babe_ " - Alec ricominciò a ridere e Magnus sentì il proprio cuore allargarsi fino a fare male. Scosse la testa e sorrise "Mangia la tua zuppa e bevi il tè. Sarò lì tra venti minuti."  


* * *

  
  
Alec aprì la porta indossando una vecchia felpa rovinata, con dei buchi nelle spalle. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati di rosso e il naso e le guance erano rosso acceso. Era palesemente malato, ma  Magnus non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello. Si lanciò su di lui, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio che doveva essere gentile, ma quello è Alec ed è tutto - _TUTTO_ \- quello che ha sempre voluto in un ragazzo o in una ragazza.  
  
"Come..." cominciò a dire, ridendo sulla pelle del ragazzo, dove le sue labbra erano premute sul collo di Alec. "Come ha fatto a passare un mese senza che io sapessi quanto sei perverso?"  
  
Alec lo strinse più forte, scuotendoli entrambi con la sua risata. "Lo sapevi, solo che non sapevi di saperlo."  
  
Magnus si tirò indietro e mise una mano sulla sua guancia. "Stai bene?"  
  
Alec si morse un labbro e annuì. "Più che bene."  
  
Magnus lo prese per mano e lo condusse al divano. Alec si accoccolò su un fianco e appoggiò la testa sulle sue ginocchia, sospirando contento.  
  
"Perché il nome X?" chiese Magnus, mentre passava le mani tra i capelli di Alec e li massaggiava.  
  
Alec chiuse gli occhi, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. "Il mio nome completo è Alexander, ma mi sono sempre fatto chiamare Alec. Credo di aver scambiato la C con la X. Sembra più sexy."  
  
Magnus si trovò d'accordo. Amava il nome Alexander. Forse avrebbe iniziato a chiamarlo così, d'ora in poi. "Blueeyedsexbabomb, huh? Un altro nome che approvo totalmente."  
  
Alec sbuffò. "Tu non puoi parlare, Magnificentbabe."  
  
"Però è vero."  
  
Alec sollevò l'orlo della sua maglia e posò la mano sul suo stomaco. "Molto vero."  
  
Magnus recuperò una coperta da dietro il divano e la avvolse attorno ad Alec. "Quindi, credi che io sia bellissimo?"  
  
"Sì. E tu pensi che io abbia delle imponenti spalle che dovrebbero essere appropriatamente venerate."  
  
Magnus non riuscì ad impedirsi di arrossire. L'aveva detto a X - ad Alec - più di un po' di volte. "Definitivamente."  
  
Alec ridacchiò piano, poi tirò su col naso, spostandosi più vicino al suo corpo.  
  
Magnus s'accigliò. "Sei sicuro di star bene?"  
  
"Sto così bene in questo momento che non ne hai idea."  
  
Magnus era sicuro di saperlo bene.  
  
"Magnus?"  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"Sei davvero perverso."  
  
Lui fece un suono acuto davvero poco dignitoso e Alec affondò le dita nella sua pelle.  
  
"Tu pensi che, magari..." iniziò a dire Alec e Magnus sapeva per certo che quel rossore che gli era risalito per il collo non aveva nulla a che fare con la febbre. "Pensi che, magari, potremmo provare alcune di quelle cose di cui abbiamo parlato?"  
  
Magnus tracciò la linea della mascella di Alec e si limitò a fissarlo. Come poteva essere così fortunato? "Proveremo tutto quando starai meglio, Alexander. Proveremo _tutto_."

**Author's Note:**

> Sono quasi certa che scriverò la parte smut di questa storia...
> 
> Note della Traduttrice:  
> *"Smut" vuol dire letteralmente "oscenità", ma viene utilizzato nell'ambito delle fanfiction, o comunque delle storie, per indicare scene di sesso. Essendo utilizzato anche in italiano, l'ho lasciato così.


End file.
